


爱慕（八）

by graciaaa98



Category: Eu n ha e
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: SM预警





	爱慕（八）

毕业季，李赫宰也在学校的安排下开始实习，过起了朝九晚五的日子，法学专业男生少，这次去高院实习的十个名额里，只有他一个男生，法院本就事务繁杂，自然也就累了很多，每天下班都只想葛优瘫。

可论文还没定稿，他家李导师义正言辞地让他端正态度，李赫宰软硬兼施，都被无视。所以好好的周末，李赫宰不但抱不到他家小奶猫，反而被某李姓教授扣押在书房敲键盘，李东海对这次的论文也很上心，李赫宰不想让他失望，可灵感也不是说来就来，所以越想写好，反而更畏手畏脚难以下笔。

李赫宰划着鼠标翻着裁判文书网的案例找灵感，翻着翻着就走了神儿，他家李教授身着一身蓝色丝质睡衣，在书房的沙发慵懒地斜躺着，喝着咖啡看着书。一束阳光悄悄透过玻璃窗洒在他的肩膀，画面美好得像一幅画。

叮咚叮咚～

“宝贝儿衣服洗好了我去晾衣服！”

洗衣机的结束提醒声音刚刚响起，李赫宰就猛地从电脑椅上站起说了段rap，风风火火的就要去晾衣服，只想快速逃离这个破论文。

“今晚我睡书房。”

李东海头都没抬，翻了一页手里的书，幽幽地说道。

李赫宰一向是奉行“老婆面前可以不要脸”的原则，所以听到这话立马就转身向后转了，面前这个吃定自己的人，明明是自己的小猫奴，现在怎么越来越像自己的猫主子了。

李赫宰走到沙发前弯下腰，大手擎住他家小猫的下颌，两个人靠的很近，李赫宰的呼吸都扑在了李东海的脸上，

“你舍得睡书房吗？嗯？昨天晚上是谁夹着我不让我出去，扭着腰喊着还要？”

李东海看着男人痞里痞气地一脸坏笑，不但没有反驳，反而觉得像是主人在表扬自己。李东海趁着他家男朋友舍不得捏太紧，快速抬头啄了一口男人的脸颊，又马上躲开不让男人深吻下去。

“看你表现！唔……”

李赫宰欺身上去，按着李东海舌头长驱直入，把怀里的小猫吻得乱了呼吸，手也不老实了起来，顺着睡衣就把手探了进去，

“不行…”

“那老公抱你去床上好不好？”

“不好，明天要早起赶飞机呢。”

“什么？你要去哪？”

“你乖乖去写论文我就告诉你，我去晾衣服做饭，六点准时开饭。”

怀里的小猫一脸得意，让他家主人很是吃味，李赫宰揉捏着李东海胸前的乳粒，加了些力道，

“告不告诉我？”

“哼！士可杀不可辱！”

坚硬的乳粒涨大了一圈，李赫宰在掌心磨了磨，就用力拧着转了一个弧度。

“嗯啊……”

“告不告诉我？”

“你就会欺负我！”

“你先告诉我，然后我们一起晾衣服，完事儿我就接着写论文，等我家宝贝的爱心晚餐，好不好？”

“哼！三号在日本有一个法学研讨会，正好四号是你的生日了，所以我向院里申请了你作为助理陪我去，法院那边我已经跟你们范庭打招呼了，放你一周假，明天出发，满意吗？”

“我艹！这么棒！宝贝儿我爱死你了！”

得知终于不用去法院当苦力，李赫宰兴奋得不得了，捧过李东海的头，狠狠地亲了一口。

“我们去逛情趣用品博物馆吧！”

“一定要带好相机给你拍照，樱花和爱人啊，小时候看的动漫里的情节都满足了！”

“我要和你在温泉里做！”

看着自家男朋友语无伦次的样子，李东海也跟着更加期待这次的日本行。论文的事又被抛在脑后，两个人嬉闹着吃过了晚饭，便开始收拾行李，李赫宰大包大揽不让李东海动手，所以日本行的前夜就结束在李导师躺在沙发上看着李同学整理好两人的行李箱。

有爱人陪伴的飞行，也不再漫长。

落地到日本，睡眼惺忪的李东海迷迷糊糊地牵起李赫宰的手，还是看到几个女孩的笑脸，才意识到自己在大庭广众下牵着另一个男人的手。李东海想要抽走，却被李赫宰紧紧握住。两人相视一笑，紧紧地握住了彼此的手。

两个人第一次的日本行，可能是太珍惜所以觉得短暂，只是游逛了两天的街，打卡了几个美食店，在游戏厅比赛了投篮，就结束了。三号如期而至，两个人换下了一身休闲装，一同穿上西装。

枯燥的法学研讨会让李赫宰无聊的很，但毕竟是李东海研究的领域，这次的研讨会亚洲多个国家的法学领军者都有出席，李东海还是很兴奋。

说来也有趣，这场研讨会的几个学术泰斗看着李赫宰这个名不见经传的小助理，难免对他使唤来使唤去，李赫宰碍着李东海的面子，乖巧地像一个唯唯诺诺的好学生。所以一天的研讨会下来，累的不是李东海，反而是李赫宰。

李赫宰安安静静地站在一旁，看着李东海跟几个法学界的大牛讨论着什么，谦虚有礼，不卑不亢，李赫宰在一旁看着面前的男人，想着何其有幸，他是他的。“谦谦君子，温润如玉”，也不过如此吧。

学术会议也是交际的场所，自然少不了晚宴，知道自己冷落了自家男朋友，李赫宰今天也折腾得够呛，李东海便提议自己一个人去就好，可是李赫宰不但不愿意，反而得寸进尺的亲亲摸摸他家李教授，连哄带骗的给这只还在愧疚的小猫穿上了贞操带，戴好了肛塞。以往上课、讲座，李东海也被命令穿着贞操带，所以对他来说，这并没什么难度，但是这次的晚宴，那些学界的大佬，他家主人的坏笑，李东海还是觉得酥酥麻麻的刺激，好像……还是有点出格。

李东海穿戴好自己的招牌黑西装和金丝眼镜。反复照了照镜子，确认不会被人发现衣冠整齐下淫荡的装扮，才安心的带着他家“小助理”去了会场。他自认不是热爱这些交际的人，也不善于去管理这些人际交往，更不喜欢玩弄权势，所以一直在跟李赫宰聊着天，

“东海，好久不见。”

李赫宰看到一个英俊的男人笑着走了过来，和李东海的气质有些像，也不同于会场里的那些俗人，这个人身上有种难以接近的感觉，却又带着亲切温柔的笑，

“师兄，好久不见。”

“下午的论坛我听老纪说看到你了，我就想找你聊聊的，但是当时有事耽搁了。”

“没事儿，上次你给我的资料，促成了我的那篇论文，还没来得及当面道谢，你还是和以前一样，真的谢谢你。”

“又跟我客气。”

李赫宰看着那只搭在李东海肩膀上的手，皱起了眉头，他以为自己不是爱吃醋的人的，可是现在，他好想赶走这个男人，让李东海只能看着他，因为李东海的眼睛里，是遮不住的崇拜与敬仰。今天的研讨会，晚上的晚宴，或许才是李东海的人生吧。他要的，会不会是像这个男人一样，志趣相投，同样优秀的人呢？

李东海瞥见自家男朋友脸黑的不像话，心里暗暗的笑了笑，边把酒杯递给身旁愣住的李赫宰，边转头对许久未见的师兄说，

“嫂子呢？今天怎么没来？”

“我岳母病了，她不放心。”

果然，李赫宰的眉头稍稍舒展开来。

又聊了一会，李东海的师兄便被人叫去了，李赫宰终于得空，假装平常的问着李东海关于这个师兄的事儿，全然不知自己醋味大的就差写在脸上了。

李东海憋着笑说着，自己人生灰暗的那几年，遇到了很好的导师和这个师兄，和这个师兄的女朋友，帮了自己很多，给盲目追求上进的自己带来了一丝温情，他也一直以这个师兄为目标，想变得像他一样优秀又自信。

可是吃醋中的男人可能理智吗？李赫宰只听到了李东海以师兄为目标，这不就是张信哲的那首歌吗？白月光呗！与其说是自己在意李东海的那个师兄，不如说他是在意李东海最无助的那几年，陪他渡过的不是自己。

不想让李赫宰的心里留下疙瘩，宴会厅里说话又不方便，李东海也喝了不少酒水，

“主人，我想去洗手间。”

李赫宰显然兴致不高地陪着他家小猫，穿过西装革履的人群，进了洗手间的一个隔间，

李赫宰刚把手伸进裤兜拿贞操带的钥匙，李东海就把他按在墙上，吻了下去，慢慢软化了李赫宰的心。李赫宰紧紧搂面前的爱人，

“我吃醋了。”

“我知道。”

“你是我的。”

“我是你的。”

“我是不是太小心眼了啊。好烦，我怎么变成这样了。”

“因为你爱我呀。”

“那你不许再那样看着他，只能看着我。”

“好，我只看着你，只爱你。”

李东海搂着男人的脖子，好看的的眼睛一眨不眨，虔诚地告白，李赫宰却觉得自己一个大男人好像太小心眼了，但是内心深处像是有放映机一遍一遍的回放着刚才的一幕幕，他躲闪着他家男朋友炙热的眼神，李赫宰捧着他的头，一字一句的说到，

“我认识师兄的时候，他就跟嫂子在一起了，我对他只有兄长的情谊，他是我的目标，是他让我知道了英雄不问出处，你一定看不出来他的父亲是重刑犯，母亲改嫁不要他，他是自学参加高考的。我不想早些遇到你，因为那时的李东海，太过自卑，也并不优秀，很多人见证了我的成长，但我只想让你独享我最好的样子。”

“宝宝……我想早些遇到你，因为无论是现在的李赫宰，还是以前的李赫宰，虽然好像都手无寸铁，不够优秀，但是都想为你遮风挡雨。”

“不许再说这些了，今天的负能量指标已经用完了，你亲我一口我就原谅你乱吃醋”

李赫宰憨憨的笑着，像是在笑自己庸人自扰，吻着李东海的眼睛、鼻尖，再到唇瓣、脸颊。两个人的额头抵在一起，一言不发，眼里却有千言万语。

李赫宰把手伸向男人的西裤，握了握贞操带，没有打开，而是继续前进，揉了揉男人挺翘的臀瓣，把肛塞转动着往更深处按着，怀里的小猫立刻起了反应，

“不行……这里…唔…不行…赫…”

李赫宰拔下肛塞，湿漉漉的穴口一点一点的收缩着，李赫宰把手伸到李东海的嘴里，小猫下意识的开始吮吸，舔弄了几下，又旋着手指搅动，逗弄着敏感的小舌，弄的李东海口水沿着嘴角缓缓楼下，李赫宰抽出手指，没有循序渐进，直接插入了两个手指，快速抽动了起来。

根本禁不住这番凶猛的攻势，李东海早就把时间地点忘了个干净，甚至溢出了几丝呻吟，不想他家小猫动听的声音被旁人听去，也不想引来不必要的麻烦，李赫宰把手里的肛塞放到了男人的面前，李东海立马伸着舌头舔弄，含了进去。只是起了反应的某猫却依然被贞操带束缚着，李东海急的不行，扭着屁股用自己的性器蹭着主人的粗大，

“外面就是晚宴厅，我们海海这么迫不及待呀？”

“唔………”

被玩弄着的小花猫，脸上还有口水，撅着小嘴含着肛塞说不出话，急得小鹿眼睛都染上了一层湿雾，李赫宰看着心疼又欣喜，一手握着男人的窄腰，一手拉下裤链，挺身而入。

狭窄的空间，李东海手扶着马桶水箱，李赫宰后入每一下都用足了劲，两个人都闷着声享受着欢愉，但是贞操带把涨大的“小东海”憋的生疼，不断的收缩着后穴，夹的李赫宰把他家小猫的臀瓣按上了红色的手印，感受到了自家小猫被束缚的辛苦，李赫宰终于好心的打开了贞操带，拨弄着小东海，让涨红的小东西缓过来，逗着逗着李东海的尿意就不由自主的说来就来，

早已对李东海身体了如指掌的李赫宰把身下的小人抱了起来，像是抱着小孩撒尿一样，抱着男人的腿弯，一上一下的抛着，下落的同时用力挺身，每一下都深入花穴，李东海已经被这样羞耻的姿势，和后穴太过深入的插入刺激得没了意识，忘记含着肛塞，长大了嘴享受着主人的粗大，清脆的一声，肛塞掉到了地上，

“赫……我要尿出来了……唔……放我下来……”

“宝贝尿吧，主人把着你呢，乖，嘘嘘嘘嘘。”

听着身后的男人在耳边温柔的声音，像是哄小孩一样的嘘嘘声，李东海捂着自己的嘴不让自己发出声音，尿了出来，淡黄色的尿液与精液，一股一股的，得到了释放，李赫宰把瘫软的小人转过身来，悬空按在墙上，用手臂托举着，撞击着失了魂的小猫咪，

“记住这种感觉，只有我能给你。”

李东海听见自己用颤音说，

“唔……海海要喝牛奶。”

“骚货。”

李赫宰坐到了马桶上，撸动着自己猩红的性器，李东海屈膝跪倒了地上弯下腰，像是美食一样吞吐着，数十次之后，李赫宰按住李东海的头，把“牛奶”悉数喂给了贪吃的小猫咪。

李东海抬起头，嘴角溢出了些许精液，他伸出小舌勾回嘴里，李赫宰被这诱人的画面激得性器有跳动了两下，他弯下腰，衔住男人的下颌，吻了上去。李东海窝在男人的怀里，手指玩着男人的耳垂，糯糯的说到，

“我不要待在这里了。”

“好，我们回去。”

李东海跟几个人打了招呼便借故离开，回到楼上的房间，李东海就磨蹭着他家主人，要亲亲抱抱摸摸，格外腻歪，可能是今天做正正经经李教授真的很累，还是在爱人面前做自己最舒服，也可能是今天李赫宰吃醋让他很心动，被在乎的感觉，真的好好。

可是就在李东海把小手伸进他家男人的内裤里撸动着，没有得到表扬不说，本来缠缠绵绵的亲亲也没有了，李东海把脸颊埋在面前的胸口，

“我要～～～”

“我们宝宝这么急啊，可是不行哦。”

“那回来干嘛，我回宴会厅了！”

“你还来劲了是吧！”

李赫宰伸手拽回瘪着嘴的小人儿，不轻不重的拍了一下臀瓣，又加着力道揉捏，

“你现在脾气可真是不得了，我是不是宠坏你了？嗯？”

“哼。”

“刚刚是哪只不听话的小猫没含住肛塞？该不该被惩罚？”

李东海瘪着嘴知道他家主人肯定又要变着法子欺负他了，他才不要承认自己其实很期待惩罚呢！

“不知道不认识不了解，你外面有别的小野猫了吧！”

“还说！”

啪的一声，这一掌李赫宰用了劲，李东海捂着小屁股可怜兮兮的看向施暴的男人，原本还凶兮兮的李赫宰立马就软了下来，摸摸他家小东西细软的头发，

“猫猫乖，今天主人带你出去玩好不好？”

“喵呜～”

李东海露着猫咪笑蹭主人的手心，学着幼猫的叫声，

“来，主人先给猫猫洗香香。”

李赫宰揽身抱起学猫叫上瘾的李东海，剥了他的衣服，放进了浴缸，李东海玩心大起，扑棱着纤细的小腿，溅了李赫宰一身水，李赫宰把人按在浴缸里用旁边的刷子的背面狠狠的抽了几下某猫白白嫩嫩的臀瓣，

“还闹不闹了？啊？是不是欠抽了？”

“唔，你是坏人！”

“行，我是坏人是吧？”

李赫宰扔了刷子把拇指按在穴口前做支点，食指和中指快速抽动，穴口随着手指的进进出出不能紧闭，浴缸里热水也被带进去，李赫宰用手指玩弄他从来都没有什么章法，手指转动、弯曲，关节挂着内壁敏感的血肉，另一只手捂着李东海的口鼻，快要窒息和后穴的舒爽让李东海感觉自己要疯了，就在感觉要高潮的时候，突然，李赫宰送来了两只手，李东海撑着胳膊大口大口地呼吸，就要把手放到自己的性器上面，满足自己被戛然而止的快感，臀肉上就是一巴掌

“不许自慰！”

“主人……难受……”

李赫宰冷漠的瞥了他一眼，

“去拿一条尾巴来。”

激情过后的余韵还没消退，李东海迈出浴缸时腿还在颤，刚刚买了一步就听见男人的声音响起。

“猫咪是这样走路的吗？”

“李赫宰一定是在报复我！这个乱吃醋的大坏蛋！”心里虽然这么想但是当然不说，李东海乖乖四肢着地，爬行向前，还好出了浴室就都是地毯，有些粗硬的毛地毯扎得他生疼，行李箱里有好几种尾巴，他拿出李赫宰最喜欢的毛绒长尾，又挑出了项圈和牵引绳，等着邀功。

回到浴室，已经戴好了尾巴的小猫在主人面前跪好，把与脖子上项圈连接的锁链双手呈给主人，

“主人。”

“每次都不长记性，非得打一顿才乖。”

“主人…海海知道错了嘛。”

“过来。”

李东海蹭着跪在地上的小腿靠近李赫宰，李赫宰牵起绳链，抻了一下，李东海随着绳子仰头，李赫宰提着项圈把跪着的小猫提了起来，给他穿上了一件浴袍，

“乖，主人带猫猫出去玩。”

李赫宰带着李东海走到了走廊的尽头，打开了步梯间的门，来之前李赫宰已经做好了功课，这个楼梯间只是消防通道，没有摄像头，而且他们住在十五楼，这样高的楼层鲜少有人来，楼梯坡度适中，所以这里，就是最佳的溜猫地点。

“浴袍脱了吧。”

李东海无条件的相信李赫宰，虽然心里也还是有些怕被发现，但是在异国他乡自己参加的研讨会酒店中玩露出，还是很兴奋。直接就四肢着地摇尾巴。

李赫宰却笑了

“这么迫不及待啊？小傻猫，快起来。”

李东海不明所以的站了起来，李赫宰弯下腰拍拍沾上了灰土的膝盖，

“这么硬的地，你真当我不心疼呀？”

“你今天那么凶……”

“不凶一点，规矩都没了，你是主人我是主人？”

说着，便在手袋里拿出护膝和手套，护膝和手套都是粉红色的，毛绒绒的，和尾巴很搭，护膝相对更厚实一些，手套就是一副猫掌形状，李赫宰给他戴上了一个，他还自己用手指戳戳，感觉真的像是猫咪的小肉垫。李东海兴奋的玩着这幅手套说，

“我喜欢这个！”

李赫宰看着孩子气的男人，捏了捏精致的小脸，

“我喜欢这个。”

某猫立马肉眼可见的脸红了，他家主人怎么这么会撩嘤嘤嘤…！

“好啦，不许玩了，跪好，今天主人带你爬楼梯。这是第一次露出，就先不对你要求太高了。记好，第一，要跟上主人的步伐。第二，不准说话，想说话要先轻轻抚主人的腿，得到允许才可以说。第三，主人每抽一鞭，都要“喵呜”一声，然后说“谢谢主人”。

李赫宰拽了拽绳子，把他家小猫签到楼梯上，又把这只小笨猫的姿势摆对，站在他的腰侧，牵着身下的猫咪，一点点的上台阶。李东海白嫩的身子上空无一物，只有尾巴高高翘起，第一次爬楼梯，他不会用力，手脚也总忘记一同用力，爬的很笨拙，李赫宰也不着急，慢慢等他找好方法，第一个拐口，李赫宰扬起了手中的散鞭。

第一下，是腰侧。刺痛感让李东海立马想起他的任务，

“喵呜，谢谢主人…”

李赫宰一边上着台阶，一边把散鞭散落在他的臀瓣，再臀肉上游走，像是在选位置。

第二下，打在了臀尖，猝不及防。

“啊嗯……喵呜，谢谢主人…”

第三下开始，李赫宰加快了抽打的速度，红色的鞭痕遍布了李东海的背，两颗白肉团子更是伤痕累累，这下，李东海不但要努力跟上主人的步伐，还要等着鞭子落下的那一刻，回应主人。

空荡的楼梯间，只能听到哒哒的脚步声、阵阵鞭子落下的声音，和一只小猫软糯的回应。

………

走到了十八楼，李赫宰蹲下身低头看着泪眼迷蒙的小猫咪，

“累不累？”

李东海刚想张嘴，想了想还是用小猫爪扒拉了主人的裤腿，

“乖，说吧，主人允许了。”

“有一点累。”

李赫宰伸手揉着被自己打肿的小屁股，

“我们海海最乖了，真棒，一点都没闹。主人奖励你吃肉棒好不好？”

“喵呜～谢谢主人。”

李赫宰把李东海拉起来站立着，给他揉着膝盖和手腕，然后把项圈上的锁链绕住男人还带着小猫掌的手腕，链接楼梯的扶手，就这样，某只小猫被捆在了楼梯的拐角。李东海手被捆在楼梯扶手上，他索性就把重力都压在扶手上，塌着腰翘着小屁股，李赫宰看了捏捏红彤彤的两团，说到，

“你倒是会找舒服的姿势。”

李赫宰拿出口球给李东海戴上，解下了自己身上的领带蒙住了男人的眼睛，然后撸动着手中涨大的性器，拧动着小猫的尾巴，肛塞一点点的研磨撩动着李东海的心，就在这时，李赫宰的手机响了，

“喂……”

李赫宰接着电话下楼走出了楼梯间，李东海被蒙住了眼睛，用耳朵仔细听着周围的声音，期待着主人的归来。

“撕啦”一声，笨重的门被推开，但是好像是上一楼层的门，李东海觉得大概是自己听错了，高兴的扭扭屁股庆祝主人终于回来了，还心想着这个仇他记定了，哪有箭在弦上人跑去接电话的道理，想着想着，他听到了“嘎嘣”一声，打火机的声音？李赫宰已经戒烟了啊……

他仔细的听着，那人仿佛在哼着什么曲子。

！！！！那不是李赫宰！！李东海不敢呼吸，生怕被那人发现，他想要挣脱链子，铁质的锁链与楼梯扶手碰撞在一起，清脆的声音扬了起来。

李东海额头已经冒了汗，祈祷着那人赶快离开，祈祷者主人赶快回来，他听见那人走了过来，一阶一阶的脚步声传来，可他却动都不能动。

那人走了过来，什么都没有说，开始抚摸他的背，他的臀，然后突然拔掉尾巴，手指进入了他的禁地，李东海戴着口球，只能呜咽着哭喊，扭着身子不让那人触碰，知道他听到拉锁解开的声音，他的后穴，被一个陌生人，侵入了！

那人的动作很粗暴，无助的他摇着头叫喊着，眼泪夺眶而出，手不停的扭动被锁链扯的有了红痕，看着身下的小人儿哭的上气不接下气，手腕也被扯红，李赫宰再也装不下去，扯掉男人眼睛上的领带，解下口球和锁链，把他抱在怀里，拍着背哄着，

“宝宝乖，不哭了不哭了，是我，是我，是我骗你的。”

李东海看见男人的脸，止不住的大哭，

“大坏蛋！我不要喜欢你了！”

“是我不好，是我不好，老公错了，宝宝不哭了好不好。”

“呜呜呜呜我以为…我以为……”

“都是假的，我骗你的，海海不哭了好不好，老公亲亲，不怕不怕。”

过了好一会儿，李东海才冷静下来，两个人回到了房间里，李赫宰抱着他哄着，吻掉他的泪痕，一会儿亲亲眼睛，一会儿亲亲小脸，

“不要你抱！”

“我知道错了宝贝，原谅我好不好？”

“不好不好不好！”

“我以为你能认出是我的，虽然声音是我提前录好的，但是我的手和那活儿你一定能认出来。”

“你还赖我！”

“不是不是，宝贝乖，这次真的是老公错了，我承认错误好不好，你哭的我好心疼啊，眼睛都肿了，上次我们聊天说要玩强奸，我才设计的，是我不好，吓到宝宝了，你打我好不好？”

“哼！我说的是角色扮演！你要先告诉我啊！我知道那个人不是你的时候，真的好无助好想死。”

“呸呸呸，宝宝乖，不要说不吉利的话，下次我再也不自作主张了好不好？”

“嗯嗯……这次就先原谅你好了。其实我知道是你的时候很高兴来着，也不是高兴，就是感觉还好是你，可是我又觉得好委屈好委屈，你又欺负我，反正，反正我记仇了，你等着瞧。”

“好好好，不管我们海海大人是打是骂我都好，谢谢我们海海给我赎罪的机会，那我们今天不玩了，老公抱着睡觉好不好？”

“不要！刚刚好粗暴一点都不温柔，我要罚你温柔的抱着边亲亲边插进来”

“好好好，都听你的”

———————————

欢愉过后，李赫宰抱着李东海喘息，李东海却起身趴在床上打开行李箱，葱白的长腿搭在李赫宰的身上，脚丫都扎在了李赫宰下巴的胡茬上，突然冰冰凉凉的触感，引得李赫宰也起身看自己的脚腕，

“生日快乐，老公。”

……

“主人，现在，这条脚链送给你，你是我的。”

———————————

梨酱有话说：在我的理解里，SM主奴关系看似是一方绝对威严与一方绝对服从，但是自愿是第一位，M同样有选择权。《爱慕》系列里的李教授和李同学也是如此，也更甚之，因为他们彼此相爱，没有感情加持，像海海这样闹（撒娇），早被主人板子伺候倒挂起来了，李赫宰是李东海的主人，李东海又何尝不是李赫宰的主人呢？嘻嘻，瞎jb科普，溜啦溜啦～


End file.
